iStillLoveYou
by SeddieWins
Summary: A gripping story about Carly's jealousy rising as Sam & Freddie get back together. Contains passionate kissing and touching, heart wrenching violence and Seddie adorableness.
1. Chapter 1  Getting back together

**Hey! This fanfic is designed to continue after the last episode of the latest season, iToe Fat Cakes, though this isn't related to that episode, it's related to iLoveYou.**

**This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE leave a review after you've read it telling me your opinion, to see if I should carry on! Hope you like it!**

**[Setting: The 3 are in the normal iCarly studio, doing an iCarly webcast. The car is on the right, and the door and elevator is on the left. Many weird ornaments and sculptures are colourfully scattered around the place and there are two beanbags pushed to the back.]**

_SAMS POV (Throughout this chapter)_

'Okayy folks that closes this episode of iCarly!' I said, energetically.

'Until next time!' Carly beamed, her white teeth shining through. I pressed the 'applause' button on my remote while Carly danced and waved her hands around. Freddie zoomed out and pressed a couple of buttons on his keyboard, before saying, 'And..CUT!' Carly and I relaxed while Freddie said, 'Haha nice show you guys, loving the new segment'

'Thanks, not so bad yourself, Benson.,' I smirked, looking up into his deep brown eyes. Freddie smiled back, and looked straight into mine. For a moment, we just stared at each other. My heart tingled as the seconds went on, I longed for that brown haired nerd to stare into me forever when...

'WHO WANTS SOME BACON FLAVOURED POTATO CHIPS?' Spencer violently pushed open the door and eagerly held up a bowl of potato chips. My heart sunk with disappointment as Freddie got distracted and turned around. 'Ooo me,' Carly said, while they both walked towards the bowl of chips and started chomping on them. 'I got them from Sockos brother, Chippo,' Spencer exclaimed.

'Sam, come check out these chips, you'll love them,' Freddie gestured.

'Umm, not right now,' I mumbled. Normally, I would be in the mood for chips. But I didn't feel like it. Freddie and Carly stopped eating and looked at me as if they'd been slapped in the face.

'WHAT? Sam Puckett rejecting food?' Carly said in an exageratated tone.

'I'm not hungry, that's all,' I replied. But it was more than that, I felt sad, as if I was missing something.

'Strange girl,' Carly joked, while checking her phone for the time. 'Ahh, gotta go get ready for a date with James. You two going home?'

'-Another- date?' I wondered. Carly had been dating so many boyfriends recently!

'Yep, but this time, I think it'll last. James is just so..'

'Nahh, I'll think I'll stay for abit and sort out some bits for the next webcast,' Freddie interrupted.

'And I'm gonna go take a seat on that beanbag and do absolutely nothing!' I said, but I wanted time with Freddie alone.

'That's you're favourite thing to do,' Carly joked, 'anyway, cya!.' We bothed waved as she walked out the room and skipped down the stairs. It was silent for about 5 seconds before Freddie started pressing some buttons and editing some clips. I watched him, lean over, to fiddle with some wires, with such concentration on his face. He was so cute. I looked at his ruffled brown hair and checked shirt, his ordinary converses, jeans and familiar face. Why couldn't we be back together? We shouldn't have split up in the first place. How come we split up? I thought back to a couple of weeks ago, in that elevator. The dreading moment where we broke up and I regretted it so much. Carly. She was the one who implied our relashonship was wrong and forced. I couldn't disagree more. He looked up and caught me staring at me, and smiled, 'what?' He said.

I quickly looked away, 'Nothing,' I quietly said. But it was everything.

'What you doin'? I casually asked, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

'Just firing up this 254 Power Generator with this led extension cord, switching the wires to develop a better USR Graphics Frequlizer.'

I laughed. I knew I wouldn't understand the answer! Typical Fredward.

It was silent for a couple more seconds before I gave up pretending and said, 'You know what bugs me?'

Freddie stopped fiddling with his equipment, and thought for a second, 'The fact that you rejected delicious bacon potato chips?' He joked.

I laughed, 'Yeah, partly.' I did kinda regret not trying those. 'The fact that Carly is allowed to have so many boyfriends.'

'Is that bad? Surely she would be able to choose whether...'

'Yeah I know, tries to give advice about them, when she's not dating. But then seems to break up with each of hers?'

Freddie thought a little more, and lightly smiled. He figured out what it was, but stayed silent for about 5 seconds. 'Are you talking about...you know..'

'When..we? Were together?' I said. Silence came into the air for about 5 seconds more, as we awkwardly thought back to the time when we were dating. We'd hardly talked about it. I suddenly felt embarrassed for bringing up the situation, 'oh, never-mind, ' I said.

'No, it's fine,' Freddie reassured, walking closer towards me and forgetting his equipment. 'I know what you mean.'

'You..do?' My face lit up. We looked at eachother. 'You know, sometimes I wonder, whether we should have..' I said.

'Taken Carly's advice?' He replied, knowingly.

'Yeah,' I replied. He walked across the room, and grabbed another beanbag, placing it next to me and plonking himself down on it. I felt butterfly's in my stomach as he moved closer to me. We hadn't been this close, for so long, in ages. This gave me the courage to quietly say, 'I miss you.' It came out mumbled and quiet. I wondered if he had heard it. I hope he had, but I hope he hadn't. What if he still doesn't feel the same? I put my hand by my mouth, and looked away, pretending I hadn't said anything.

'What was that?' Freddie smiled and looked up at me, being amused by my shyness. Geez, normally I wasn't shy atall! What had got into me? My stomach flipped as he put his hand on my knee. 'I've missed you too,' he said, confidently. I looked back around, my face showing a ridiculously happy smile. It was silent for another 5 seconds and we looked at each other, both smiling contently. 'Is that why you've kinda been.. depressed? Freddie wondered.

'Kinda,' I replied. Should I have had admitted that? The studio was silent. He moved closer. I could hear him breathe. He looked into my eyes, and then kissed me on the lips for about six seconds.

'Did that make you feel better, Puckett?' Freddie cutely said. I smiled and laughed. Dammit, he's so irresistible!

'Yes,' I said in a funny accent. He laughed. I smiled. I looked deep into his eyes, and couldn't resist. I kissed him back as he put his hands gently around my waist. Suddenly I thought. 'But wait, what if Carly tries to split us up again? I mean I know she didn't mean to, but she still implied that we shouldn't be together. I can't handle with that kinda chiz again.'

Freddie tilted his head, 'then don't tell her,' he grinned. I grinned back. Was that mean? Nah, it was -our- relationship. He leant in to kiss me again, but this time more passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pushed me down so I was lying down, leaning on the beanbag. I kiss him back again, and soon we were open mouth kissing. His lips were soft, and Freddie-like. It reminded me how I'd missed kissing him, how my lips were craving Freddie. I put my hands around the back of his neck and lightly bit his lower lip and kissed his cheek. I then kissed him on the lips again. He liked it and soon moved closer and put his tongue into my mouth and I put mine in his. Our lips and tongues moved in sync as I stroked his hair. I opened my eyes and stared into his, they were closed. He seemed to be enjoying it. I surely was. This is probably the best kiss we've had!

Soon everything around us became forgotten and it was just me and him. The nerd that I had hated since childhood. The nerd that I had slapped, kicked, teased and pranked. Who I had never thought I would ever go out with in a million years, let alone make out passionately with, alone in the iCarly studio. The boy, who I am now completely in love with. He ran his warm, manly hands inside my shirt, up my back. They felt warm and smooth against my skin. I loved it. What seemed like seconds became 15 minutes, but we were still holding onto each other. I didn't want to let go, I wanted this to last forever.

I was now leaning right against the beanbag, my arms wrapping tightly around Freddie. My hands were half behind his shirt, stroking the bottom of his back. Freddie was now leaning down, with his right knee propping him up, protecting him from falling or being heavy on me. My legs were slightly opened as his legs rested in between mine and rubbed against the upper inside of my legs. His hands were up the back of my shirt, stroking my back, as we passionately made out...

Suddenly Carly threw open the door, completely unaware of the situation, 'Okay guys I'm ready for my date with -' Her jaw dropped. She stopped her steps and stood there, completely in shock.. As soon as we heard the door open we reluctantly stopped kissing and stared at Carly and awkwardly looked around. There was stunned silence. Carly put her hand on her mouth.

Freddie continued holding me in his arms while he whispered, 'Oh shit.'

I laughed, nervously.

**So, what will happen next? Will Sam and Freddie manage to persuade Carly this was a one off, or will Carly go to extremes to make sure Seddie doesn't happen?**

**What do you think? Did you like it, did you think it was rubbish? Should I carry on, or should I give up? The more reviews I get, the more likely I will continue this story! If not, I guess I'll stop and do something else. Please review, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicious Carly

**[What happened previously - Sam & Freddie admitted they missed each other alone in the iCarly studio and agreed they wouldn't tell Carly in case she tries to split them up. Unfortunately Carly walks in on them kissing & is stunned at the fact they are together again. Will she go to desperate measure to break up Seddie? You'll have to read on!]**

_SAMS POV (Throughout chapter)_

Freddie slid his hands out of behind my t-shirt and we both quietly got ourselves up. 'James cancelled the date, for some reason. What's been happenin' here?' Carly said, jokingly, trying to loosen up the atmosphere. I gave a forced laugh before saying 'I better go now.'

'Oh, but I thought you were staying the night, since your mum is re-doing her laser eye surgery?' Carly asked

'Oh, no..it's okay, I'll find another place to stay...' I replied. I really didn't feel like talking to her right now, let alone stay the night with her. I didn't want to awkwardly tell her what happened. I don't know..it's just changed between me and Carly. Ever since me and Freddie started showing interest in each other Carly always got angry over little things and I felt that she didn't want us to be together. I know she said things like 'Aw thats cute,' and being all smiley, but every time, when I looked into her eyes, I could tell deep down she didn't like it. It wasn't like before, where we were best friends and care-free. Things have changed. I wish they hadn't.

'Oh, okay!' Carly said. 'What about you, Freddie?' She cheerfully looked towards Freddie.

I looked at Freddie as if to say 'Come with me' and then he said, 'Urr, I think I better go - I'm late for my tick bath. You know how my mum is!' He gave out a laugh and walked towards me.

'Wait -' Carly stopped Freddie by lightly touching his shoulder. 'Can I talk to you for a second?' She pleaded. Freddie looked at Carly, then looked at me, with a confused expression.

'Umm yeah..sure,' he replied, walking back and standing opposite Carly. My heart sunk at the thought that I would have to walk out alone, without Freddie - the only one I wanted right now. I walked out of the studio and shut the door. You think I was just gonna leave? Of course not! When Puckett finds something suspicious, she finds out what it is. I turned left to the outside edge of the door and tilted my head so I could get a good listen in of what they were saying. Carlys up to something. I know it.

'What did you wanna talk about?' Freddie asked, thumbs tucked into his pockets at his usual stance.

'Oh I just wanted to talk about you and-'

'Sam?' Freddie said, knowing that she was going to bring up the subject. 'What about us?' I knew it.

'Well..what happened?'

'Didn't you see?'

'Yeah. Well, not all of it'

'Nothing else happened,' Freddie assured, looking out the window, willing to be with Sam at this moment.

'Do you remember a time, when..' Carly thought, wanting for Freddie to finish of her sentence. But Freddie didn't understand.

'When..what?'

'You know..when, -we- were together?'

Freddie was shocked. What is she bringing this up for? What is she trying to do? 'Yeah, but that was ages ago,' Freddie timidly said. Hoping she would stop talking about the past.

It was over.

'You know, when you said, if I still liked you after you saved my life, then maybe we could get back together again? Well..I still like you...'

Freddie froze, and stared at Carly. She still loved him? Carly smiled, lovingly, and stepped forward. Freddie awkwardly turned slightly around, looking around the studio, fiddling with his jean pockets. I had heard enough. I felt sick. I ran across the hall, down the stairs and out Carly's apartment. Where do I go? I know. It was around 12.30pm, and Spencer was asleep. I crept into the kitchen, took out a chicken bone, and ate it until the bone was left. Hmm, I hadn't had chicken since half an hour ago! I sharpened the bone with my teeth and carefully picked the lock into Freddie's apartment door. I twisted and used my lock picking skills and finally managed to open the door. Yes! Mrs Benson had forgot to set her new modern burglar alarm to protect Freddie, so I was able to creep across the apartment, and into Freddie's room. It was the first time I'd properly entered Freddie's room, without annoying Mrs Benson shooing me out. I took my shoes and jacket off, and crept into Freddie's bed. He wouldn't mind! As I got in, I chuckled at all the star wars figurine's and nerdy little gadgets in the shelf above. Oh, Freddie. His bed was cosy.

Hours went by until the handle on Freddie's door moved and the door crept open. Finally! I thought, what took him so long? At first I thought it could be Mrs Benson so I shoved myself deep inside the covers, my heart thumping. Soon I saw a dark brown quiff and converses and knew who it was. I smiled, relieved, and popped my head out of the covers. Freddie strolled in, kicking his shoes off, completely unaware that I was lying in his bed. Suddenly he looked up and screamed in a low voice and started backing away.'Shhh Mrs Benson will here us!' I whispered, 'It's me!'

Freddie suddenly looked relieved. He slipped his t-shirt off ready to go to bed before saying,'Oh my god lil Samantha Puckett you nearly gave me a heart attack!' he grinned, running up and leaping onto the bed.'

'Oww,' I whispered, laughing hysterically as he turned himself around and slipped under the covers, so we were lying on the bed facing each other. Suddenly I remembered what had happened, with him and Carly, in the iCarly studio. My smile turned into a frown as I looked upwards at him, 'I saw what happened, back then, with Carly,' I admitted

'How? You looked through the door?'

'Yep,' I replied, looking into his irresistible chocolate brown eyes. 'I heard the whole conversation, up until when she admitted she still liked you..'

It was silent for 3 seconds. 'What did you say?' I eagerly asked.

Freddie laughed, 'you think I would say yes to going out with her?' I thought. Well, he had liked her for ages when he was young. And she was way more prettier and perfect than me., and didn't have a crazy mum or obsessive eating habits.

'Well, you have been wanting to go out with her..for a long time,' I said, my heart sinking further into my chest.

'Sam, that was ages ago! I don't have a crush on her any more. I said 'I'm sorry but I'm kinda into Sam' surely, that would be obvious when she walked in on us? She looked really angry.'

'But how come it took you so long? You were hours!'

'I was trying to look for you! Anyway, you've been the only one on my mind, and you know that! I love you, Princess Puckett.'

I smiled, with a sense of relief.

'I love you too, Fredward,' I replied. I was used to saying it now. He leaned in and kissed me, cupping my face with his hands. I kissed him back, for about 8 seconds, as he wrapped his arms around me, cradling me. I leant against his muscular chest as he slid his warm hands under my top and up my back, stroking me. He knew I liked that.

Soon we were sound asleep.

Dammit, I loved him so much.

**Hope you liked it! Instead of clicking away it would mean a lot to me if you could review so I can update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3 Romantic Seddie

**[What happened previously: When Carly caught Sam & Freddie making out in the iCarly studio, she secretly tries to have a word with him, trying to get him to remember the good times him & Carly had while dating. Meanwhile, Sam sneaks into Freddie's house after hearing the whole conversation and confronts Freddie in his room. Then Freddie reassures Sam is the one he's in love with, then they fade off to sleep.]**

_SAMS POV (Throughout this chapter)_

"Freddieeee, breakfast time!" Mrs Benson cheerfully called, her voice getting louder and her footsteps getting closer.

My eyes suddenly shot open, realising where I was. His hands were wrapped around me, and my hand was resting on his leg. Our heads were together, I could feel him breathing on me, his eyes completely shut. "Freddie, quick! You're annoying nub of a mum is here." I lightly pushed him as his eyes shot open and immediately pulled the duvet under me. "Get down!" He whispered.

"Freddie, there's no room!" I replied, annoyed at his impractical decision. My body was getting squashed beneath Freddie's legs as Mrs Benson creaked open the door.

"Morning Freddie, breakfast is on the table," she smiled. Soon her gaze looked down to a wriggling lump at the end of Freddie's bed. She looked concerned.

''Oh..em sorry. That's just my legs..I have pins and needles,'' Freddie immediately replied, leaning down and poking me to stop moving.

''Watch it, Fredward,'' I whispered., annoyed that I had to do go through this. My stomach was empty, craving for some morning ham.

''What was that?'' Mrs Benson heard Sam. She started walking nervously towards the bed and was about to pull the cover up.

''Oh, no. Mum, please urgh..please don't..NO!'' Freddie desperately tried to cover Sam up as Mrs Benson whipped the duvet off. Soon the warm air me and Freddie had produced throughout the night blew into coldness as it uncovered me crunched up between Freddie's legs. It was a very compromising position.

I looked up and smiled. ''Hello, Mrs Benson,'' I said in a sweet, sarcastic voice. I soon broke into a laughter.

''AHHHHHHHHH'' Mrs Benson screamed in horror. ''SAM PUCKETT? What are YOU doing here?'' She yelped, ''GET OFF MY SON! get out..NOW!''

Freddie tried to cover up his smile while watching me laughing.

I quietly chuckled to myself while silently putting my shoes on, and casually slipping Freddie's jacket on. I wondered if Mrs Benson or Freddie would notice.

As I walked out the room I heard, ''NEVER. I repeat. NEVER, let that horrible gutter girl touch you EVER again,''

I would have liked to give her a bit of what Puckett's made of but my stomach was rumbling and I wanted to spend some time with Freddie.

I walked out into the hallway, Carly's apartment door towering in front of me. I put my hand on the handle and slowly pushed it to enter, but I decided against it. I had to pick some things up, but I'll do that later. I didn't feel like talking her. I'd hardly ever feel like talking to her nowadays, I used to be always hanging out in Carly's apartment. Now I prefer Freddie.

I strolled down the stairs and into the entrance, gulping discust as I saw Lewbert sprawled across his chair, wart throbbing on top of his face. I walked out of the building into the fresh summer air, and it wasn't long until I saw a brown haired tech guy climb out of his fire escape and down a small ladder and drop down the ground and walk towards me.

"Hey Baby," he smiled, feeling accomplished at what he did. Probably the most rebellious thing he's done!

I smiled, walking towards him and putting my arms around his waist. "Hey Benson!" I looked up at him.

"That was so funny," Freddie exclaimed, 'My mum went nuts after you left, lecturing me about how I should never go near you and chiz.' I laughed. 'So what you wanna do now?' He asked. Thoughts popped into my head. Tacos, ribs, ham, bacon. So many options!

"Wanna get a Pini's take away?" I wondered. It was a new offer they had at Pinis, and it was quite popular with me and Freddie.

"Sure," Freddie said, as I turned around, slipping my hand in his and we walked down the street.

* * *

><p>We had walked to the park a few roads down from Pini's, take away lasagne's in our hands. Even though the park was in the midst of the town, it still remained cornered by some trees and very beautiful and well-kept. We had been sharing a few 'Mmm's' and 'Ahh's' along the way whilst sharing general problems and daily annoyances about family and friends. After chucking our rubbish away, we sat down on a nearby bench directly facing the Groovie Smoothie.<p>

'That was heaven,' I admitted.

'You mean the lasagne, or walk?' Freddie asked, assuming she meant lasagne but wanted to see how she would react. I looked up at him and smiled, rolling my eyes. He smiled back - his usual adorable Freddie smile.

'Both.' I replied, chuckling. I really did love the romantic walk with Freddie. That's strange for _me_ to say! There was the sound of a couple of children screaming and shouting, leaping around on the climbing frame and swinging on the swings. The warm summer breeze swayed around the trees as he put his hand up to my cheek and gently stroked it. The backround sounds of children playing and shouting and cars driving seemed to be shut out as I moved closer along the bench and planted a kiss on his lips. I shuffled closer to make our knees touch and his hands slid around my waist, supporting me and protecting me. He kissed me back, longer and gently nibbled my lower lip. I slid my hands around his neck and we started making out, my eyes closed - lost in Freddie. My arms were resting around his neck as he ran his hands up the back of my shirt. He then moved his hands to the front and gently but discreetly ran his nails up my chest and around my breast area. I gave out a small giggle as it was slightly ticklish but I loved it.

After a couple of minutes, I gently opened my eyes and glanced at the corner. It looked like someone was watching us. I slowly pulled away. Freddie was reluctant to stop but soon caught me staring at someone in the window of the groovy smoothie.

He looked around too but kept his hands resting around the inside of my shirt as I turned my body and squinted to see a brown haired teenage girl sitting on the table watching our every move.

It was Carly. She'd seen everything. Freddie had just managed to convince her it wasn't meant to happen, and we weren't dating. Now this happens?

* * *

><p>As me and Freddie walked back to the apartment hand in hand, I went into the hallway in between Carly and Freddie's apartment. I had to collect my bag I had left at Carly's house.<p>

I let go of Freddie's hand, and opened the door to her apartment.

As I walked in, I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

**Sooo what do you think will happen next? It's gonna pick up, the next chapter is quite dramatic and upsetting. It's gonna be updated soon, so I recommend you keep checking! What were your opinions of this chapter, does Carly annoy you? Do you think she has the right to be annoyed at Seddie? Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Stealing Freddie

**Okay so here's the next chapter, I decided to save the drama till a little later cos I thought it would happen to soon. Remember to review!**

''Ring ring ring ring.'' Freddie's alarm clock echoed out into the room bright and early. 6am. School today. I had sneaked into Freddie's bed yet again last night after visiting Carly's apartment. My eyes slowly awoke by the brightness through the window to see Freddie had gotten out of bed and was wondering around. I couldn't be bothered to get up to go to school. I put the covers back over my face, soon to hear a familiar voice.

''Saaam. C'mon time to wake up!'' Freddie called, walking to his bed and peeking through the top of the cover and laughing at me. I wanted to stay in the warm bed with him all day.

''Urgghh,'' I groaned, slowly opening the duvet and slipping out of bed. I looked up at Freddie, his hair was ruffled and cute and he was holding a bright blue towel.

''I'm gonna go take a shower,'' he casually explained, walking into his bathroom. A sudden thought of Freddie naked popped up in my mind, but soon went away.

I was still wearing the same clothes from the last couple of days, but it can't do much harm! I nibbled at last nights ham I had shared with Freddie as I heard the shower being switched on. I got up and slowly walked towards the bathroom, the sound of swishing water getting louder. I was tempted to 'accidently' walk in on him. Just to see, you know, what he looked like. I started to think that might be slightly strange or perverted, but since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now shouldn't it not matter? I decided to turn around and walk away, continuing to eat my ham.

I realised as I left my school bag at Carly's, I would have to go to her apartment. Even worse, since my mum got banned from driving due to a laser eye surgery accident in the school, and Mrs Benson refuses to go anywhere that involves me in a car with her son, I guess Spencer would have to give us a lift. After Freddie came out of the shower, and got dressed in the bathroom, we walked across to Carly's apartment.

We strolled in. Carly was in the kitchen with Spencer and when realising we had entered she soon walked across the room and picked up her bag.

''Hey Sam,'' Carly said, with little emotion, putting her bag around her back. ''Hey,'' I said back.

''Hey Freddie,'' she sweetly said, smiling flirtatiously and swaying towards him. He let out a small smile and looked uncomfortable. Anger swelled up inside my stomach.

''Is it okay for Spencer to give us a lift to school today?'' I asked, trying to forget about the fact that Carly was all over him.

''Yeah, sure,'' Carly replied, before we walked out with Spencer and got driven to school.

We arrived at school, and our first lesson was history. We all had it together. When the lesson started, I was at the back, slouching on my chair. Freddie was on the desk in front of me, and Carly was on the desk next to Freddie. I wish I hadn't chosen this spot at the beginning of the year as I was partially on my own. While the teacher was muttering on about World Wars I got out a pen and doodled in my notepad.

'Sam 3 Freddie,' I wrote, with a number of hearts around it.

I soon looked up from my notepad and saw Carly talking to Freddie, giggling every 5 seconds. My heart sunk. It made me feel depressed watching Carly try to take Freddie away from me, acting like everything's fine and she hadn't seen us kissing last night. How could she do this to me?

Below I wrote 'Carly 3 Freddie,' in jagged letters. I then dropped my notepad and slumped down onto the desk, daydreaming for the rest of the lesson.

The bell had gone after history. I leant against the wall, waiting for Freddie and Carly to come out. They were talking to each other when Freddie saw me and his face lit up. ''Hey Samantha!'' He smirked, walking to face me. Carly sooned followed and stood opposite me and Freddie.

''Geezz that was soo boring,' I complained. Freddie smiled.

''I know right,' Carly said. Even though she seemed to be entertained by talking to Freddie the whole lesson.

''Can't wait till this day is over!' Freddie smiled, directing that at me. He smirked again.

''Yeah,' I replied, smiling back. Finally a chance to talk to and be with Freddie without Carly being in the way all the time. I couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>I dragged myself through the next lessons, as none of them were slightly enjoyable because Freddie wasn't in any. I mainly just daydreamed, doodled, or sneakily ate some bacon I snuck into my bag from Carly's fridge. I just kept day dreaming of Freddie. Me kissing him, that night at the iCarly studio. That amazing time at the park. Maybe even thinking of him naked in the shower this morning. I then thought of Carly. Talking to Freddie behind my back, flirting with him constantly. My heart felt tugged and depressed through out the whole day. I was just longing to see Freddie and be close to him. I walked out of my last lesson of the day and leant against the wall of the corridor, looking down at the floor.<p>

''Puckett!'' Someone shouted. I couldn't help smiling. He walked closer to me and dropped his bag down next to me. I laughed and looked up into his nerdy eyes. He leant in, slipping his hands around my waist and passionately kissing me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back, my heart filling up with warmth. We made out for a couple of minutes as I stroked his hair and gave out a giggle. My heart throbbed with love and relief as I got to share these few amazing minutes with him, alone. Finally.

I didn't care that some people in the corridor may had been watching.

I didn't care that a couple of teachers may had walked by and seen us.

I especially didn't care that my best friend had walked right up to us

And had been watching every minute of it.

**Done! What did you think? You getting annoyed at Carly yet? Instead of clicking away pleeasse leave a review. It would also be awesome if you could tell me anything you would want happen in the next couple of chapters and I'll see if I can make it happen for you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Kiss

**Heres the next chapter! Ooooo ;)**

_Sams POV [Throughout this chapter]_

I looked out of my window and saw Spencer's car outside my house. My mum was upstairs, sleeping. I grabbed my bag, and walked out. Spencer was driving, Carly was in the front seat and Freddie was in the back. I opened the back door.

''Hey everyone,'' I said, trying to squeeze behind a giant sculpture that was next to Freddie.

''Hey Sam!'' Freddie and Carly said at the same time.

''What's this?'' I asked.

''It's a giant sculpture of a pineapple. I need to drop it off at some guy's house after you've gone to school,'' Spencer exclaimed, starting the car and driving across the street.

''Cool,' I replied. Carly turned around and looked at me.

''How are you two getting along? Any arguments?'' Carly questioned, looking down at Freddie's hand which was casually resting on my knee.

''Nope, none atall,' Freddie admitted, proudly and smiled at me.

''It's been going great,'' I said. I wanted Carly to know I was enjoying dating him. Maybe she'd realise and back off.

''You seemed to be pretty into it yesterday after school,'' Carly told us. She means the kiss. That she saw. Freddie lightly laughed.

''Well, that's what couples do!'' I replied, in a comical voice. She needs to deal with the fact that we love each other. They both laughed, which then turned into an awkward silence for the majority of the journey.

When we arrived at school, Carly had a different class than we did first thing, so she went of another way. It was just us two.

I didn't know how to tell him how I felt. Every time Carly went close to him. Every time she let out a fake laugh at what he was saying. It was killing me inside.

We were walking down the corridor.

''I'm kinda...sick of it.'' I said, quietly. Freddie looked up. I wasn't sure if he was aware of what Carly was doing. He wasn't that intelligent in this kind of stuff. He was more into galaxy wars.

''You mean the whole..Carly trying to get me back thing?'' Freddie asked.

''You been noticing it?''

''Of course. She's all over me. Every where I go without you she's always laughing and trying to make me like her. Does she think I don't know?'' Freddie exclaimed, annoyed.

''I just wish it would stop. I hate it.'' I told him. We stopped walking and he turned around.

''Don't worry.'' He said. ''I'm never gonna like her. Not in _that _way. You're the one I love,' he reassured me, and grabbed hold of my hand. He kissed my forehead, making my heart tingle. ''Let's get to class,'' he said. I smiled. I've never known anyone who could make me feel so happy.

* * *

><p>The bell had just gone for lunch. Students were flooding out of the hallways and my stomach was starting to crave some meaty snacks. I was walking down the corridor to find Carly and Freddie. They had been having maths together. I was in a lower class then they were, because I never do the work and I'm really bad at it. I hate maths.<p>

Casually walking round the corner I suddenly looked up and my heart started thumping. Freddie was leaning against the wall and Carly was moving closer to him. I tried to tilt my head to see what was happening through a load of kids casually strolling through the hallways and chatting to their friends. Freddie took out his phone and Carly stepped a bit closer to Freddie. I stopped where I was, staring. Carly went even closer and tried to get Freddie's attention, but Freddie pretended to be distracted by his phone. Carly stepped centimetres away from him and playfully grabbed his wrists, as if to tell him to stop looking at his phone. I couldn't hear what Carly was saying to Freddie over the people around me, but Freddie looked uncomfortable. He tried to gently pull himself free and walk the other direction but Carly had a firm clasp. Freddie wouldn't look Carly in the eyes and kept trying to find a way to move himself away from her. I walked a few steps more. They were at the other end of the corridor to me.

My anger was slowly raging and swirling up in my stomach as Carly was being in contact with him. I knew Freddie would pull himself harder to let go sometime. Wouldn't he? I didn't wanna interrupt, but I can't just stand here and watch it! Suddenly Carly said what looked like, ''Freddie,'' making Freddie look right up at Carly. Carly took advantage of that second and suddenly kissed him on the lips. ''NO!' Freddie shouted, and pushed her away. My heart dropped, my fingers clenched into the palm of my hands. I sprinted up to them, fuming. ''CARLY!'' I screamed. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?''

Carly glanced at me and suddenly pressed Freddie against the wall and kissed him again, this time for longer. She sucked his lips and wedged her tongue into his mouth. Freddie was making loud noises and struggling. She just couldn't get enough. I remembered that time when Nora trapped us in her house, and Nora kissed Freddie. I walked forward and tried to intercept. Freddie shoved her away making her nearly topple over and came to stand beside me. His face was red and he was out of breathe.

''Carly. I told you. Leave me alone. I'M NOT INTO YOU.'' Freddie firmly said in a loud voice. Some people started to look around. It made me sick at the thought Carly would be willing to kiss him again when I was right in front of her and obviously extremely upset. ''I can't believe you would do that to me,'' Freddie added, ''I'M DATING SAM.''

What has got into her?

''We're meant to be BEST FRIENDS. This isn't what a _friend_ would do. How could you?'' I said, angrily and firmly. I couldn't let her do this anymore. She looked at me, and stayed silent. ''I don't get why you can't leave us alone. Why is it as soon as _I_ kissed Freddie you're suddenly interested in him? Now all this chiz has to happen. Just because I'm happy.'' Freddie glanced at me and gave out a smile. I lightly smiled back. Carly kept looking at me and then at Freddie. She had nothing to say. Was she scared? Annoyed? Guilty?

''I don't love you anymore, Carly. How many times do I have to say it? I like you just as a friend, so stop trying to make it more.'' Freddie said, standing up for himself.

For once. I looked round at him and smiled, proudly. Carly still stayed silent, standing there. She looked innocent and upset, but when staring into her eyes I could tell she was angry, and guilty. Annoyed that I had sabotaged her plan to get Freddie back.

I stepped closer.

''Please, don't do this to me Carly,'' I said, slightly calmer. Doesn't she understand? My voice sounded croaky, as if I was about to cry. By now most of the students had looked away and carried on with where they were going.

I looked at Freddie, and he looked back at me. What's the point in talking to her when she had nothing to say? Obviously she was embarrassed and upset, and she had regretted what she'd done. Wasn't she? I turned around, and slowly walked back across the corridor, and so did Freddie.

I hoped it was over.

Just then, I heard her talk.

''You always have to get in the fucking way Sam Puckett. Freddie belongs to me.'' Carly splurted out. Quickly and nervously.

I turned around, my stomache twisting up in tight knots.

I could tell this wasn't going to turn out good.

**Doooone**

**Please leave a review! Want something to improve? Want more of something? Liking any particular moments? Please tell me what you think! Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

**Hey! Okay here's the next update, hope you like it!**

**[What happened previously: When Sam caught Carly attempting to kiss Freddie in the corridor, Sam confronted Carly. Carly didn't reply so she walked away, however a last minute sentence from Carly made Sam turn around, and think otherwise.]**

**Warning: Contains mild violence and upsetting scenes.**

_[Sams POV, Throughout Chapter]_

I looked at her, tension building up in the atmosphere. Did she really just say that? Freddie looked at me, knowing that my anger was building up to a boiling point. He knew me well. He understood what I could be like when I was angry. I stayed silent. Carly's confidence grew.

''Freddie's always liked me. Since we were 13. Me and Freddie were fine until you started to come in and ruin everything. Just fucking stayed away from us,'' Carly directed. As if I was some kind of dog who needed orders.

Freddie stepped forward, ''Carly, you never liked me back. Besides I'm over that crush, that was when I was young. We're not a couple, Carly. Sam is allowed to love me.'' Freddie was tired of repeating the same thing over again, trying to get Carly to accept it. Carly's expression became more stern, she looked determined. Determined to change things.

Carly stood up. ''Freddie, I may not have loved you then, but I have realized I love you now. I'm sorry for not realizing it before.'' She moved closer and looked up into his eyes, fluttering her eyelashes. Freddie quickly stepped back, before she tried anything more.

I had enough. ''For fuck sake, just leave him alone!'' I shouted, putting my hand forward. Freddie looked back and gave me a short thankful smile. A couple of people looked around and stopped walking.

''What did you say, blondie?'' Carly turned to me, putting her arms out. I looked at her. Her brown hair curled down to her shoulders. She was wearing a layer of mascara and light pink blusher and a cute pink shirt and jeans. I thought back to the innocent Carly I used to be best friends with. The one who didn't get jealous, who was kind and considerate. The one who supported me and I could trust her with anything. I can't believe how it could change so quickly.

''What is wrong with you? Being jealous at the fact that me and Freddie are a couple, insulting me for no reason and trying to get Freddie back, even though he's obviously not into you? I don't get it.'' I admitted.

''Its because of you.'' She replied, childishly.

''Don't blame it all on me, it's got nothing to do with me. It's you with the problem. It's you, finally not getting your way. You expect everything to go fine for you, and then when you realise someone doesn't like you back you go manic.'' She needed to know.

''Rubbish,'' Carly defended, pathetically. ''Freddie has liked me, it's always been that way. You kissed Freddie at the lock-in you and you stole him from me. That's not what friends do''

''You never liked him back.''

''I do now.''

''Well it's too late, Freddie got over that crush a while ago. I couldn't help falling in love with Freddie. Why can't you just accept that?'' Freddie smiled at me. ''We could be friends again, Carly. Good friends. Like we used to be.'' I reluctantly offered.

''I'm not accepting the fact that a blonde headed greedy bitch stole my boyfriend from me!'' She yelled, stomping a foot.

She's so ignorant. I can't believe her.

''Stop it Carly, you're being a twat,'' Freddie told her, honestly.

''Just stay away. Why can't you understand? If you can't stand the fact that we're together...then just leave us alone.,'' I told her. And I meant it.

Carly walked right up to me. ''And what if I don't want to?'' She challenged.

''Then we'll just walk away from you. You can't control me,'' I said. Looking right at her. We were now less than a couple of foot in front of each other. My stomach kept slowly twisting up inside, anger growing. I tried to push my will to turn this into violence. But it was hard.

She was speechless, she went even closer to me, trying to get me to fight back ''Phht, it's not like you're gonna be able to do anything. You can't control Freddie, what if he wants to come with me?''

''I don't,'' Freddie assured, ''I'm not into you.''

Carly looked angry. She looked at me, as if I was responsible for everything he said. ''I don't even get why Freddie would like someone like you..'' she started, looking me up and down like I was a piece of rubbish. ''You're greedy, rude, obsessive, annoying,'' she smirked to herself. ''And your mum is retarded,'' she stated. She seemed pleased at pathetic list of insults she had come up with. I couldn't believe she could say such a thing about me.

''You're pathetic.'' I replied.

Many people had formed a circle around us, watching what was going on between the stars of iCarly. I felt sick. Sick and speechless. My face was burning up.

Freddie stormed in front of us, he turned to Carly, ''who the fuck do you think you are?'' he demanded, pushing her slightly back. ''How dare you insult Sam you little spoilt little brat,''

He was protecting me. I couldn't believe it! I felt warm inside, at the thought he would stand up for me. Make me feel special. Carly gave him a dirty look and moved closer to me but Freddie pushed her back again, causing her to stumble over her feet. ''Get the fuck away from Sam,'' he boldly demanded. As soon as she got straight she suddenly leaned back and shoved Freddie across the room.

''GET OFF HIM,'' I yelled, my heart crushing at the thought of Freddie hurt. Carly started laughing. I couldn't explain my anger.

Freddie tried to grab the wall to stay balanced but tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. He quickly got back up. How dare she? I looked at Carly and felt my stomach rise with anger. Freddie walked back in front of Carly and put his hands out. Carly threw her arms back and was about to push him away but before she could touch him, suddenly, I flung my hand back and punched Carly. Her face got thrown to the left as she leant over and looked at me, shooting a furious glare. She then leant further down, over dramatically. 'Oww, oww' she moaned.

Pupils were shouting to each other and gasping and teachers were gathering and listening to Carly explain her sympathy story. Many people were horrified as they knew me and Carly had always been best friends since we were very young, as we did iCarly together. The thought of us being involved in a fight was too shocking to believe. At the corner of my eye I saw Principal Franklin stride down the corridor in horror to see Carly in tears, her cheek bright red. I stood there, helpless.

I looked at Freddie, he was gulping in surprise. He looked at me, his eyes widened. Should I have done that? I looked at people gathering around Carly, asking if she was okay. She put an innocent and sweet voice on as she asked for a teacher and started to cry. I put my hand on my mouth and looked back at Freddie. He looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. Soon tears began to flood up in my eyes. Freddie immediately walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I put my hands around him, slipping them behind his checked shirt and running them up his warm, muscular back. I let a tear trickle down my cheek before quickly wiping it away. Soon my stomach loosened as I clutched Freddie and let all my emotions out. I longed to be in his arms forever.

I lifted my head up and saw Principal Franklin storm towards me. His face was fuming and his eyebrows were scrunched up. As I continued to hug Freddie he towered over me, his expensive suite and furious eyes looming down at me. I suddenly realised how powerful he was.

''Sam Puckett. Come with me. You are in a huge amount of trouble.'' He said, slowly stomping down the corridor while calling some nurse to come and assist Carly.

I looked at Freddie. ''It will be okay, Sam.'' He assured me and clasped my hands into his. He planted a kiss on my lips. Warmth rushed through me but the burden off what was coming ahead was overpowering. I let go off his hands and whispered, 'I'll see you soon,'' as I walked down the corridor following Principal Franklin.

Normally, I wouldn't care. I was used to getting into trouble, daily. But this time, I could tell it was particularly bad. I remember on Monday him telling me if I had got in any more trouble, even in the slightest, it would lead to serious consequences, as I had broke too many school rules in the past.

As I opened the door, and walked into Principal Franklin's office, I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

**Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter took me quite a long time to make because I didn't want everything to happen to fast. I also tried to keep a lot of Seddie in it, so added that bit in the end. **

**Are you on Carly's side? Sam's side? Should Carly have deserved the punch, or was that too far? Pleaseeee leave a review and let me know what you think, it really means a lot to me! **


	7. Chapter 7 The News

**Heres the next update! And yeah, as some of you were asking, I'm British. Which is why I used the word 'twat' in my previous chapter and say 'Police,' instead of 'Cops,' and 'Mum,' instead of 'Mom' :)**

**[What happened previously: When Sam caught Carly kissing Freddie in the corridor, they got into an argument, which resulted in Sam punching Carly. Now Sam has been taken to the Principals office, remembering that she was told she would get serious consequences if she broke any school rules again.]**

_Sams POV (Throughout Chapter)_

''Take a seat,'' he sternly offered, opening the door to his office. I sat down, slipping my bag off and dropping it by my feet. He walked around his desk and opened up his laptop, sitting on his black leather chair.

I gulped as he opened his mouth to speak. ''Sam. What you have done, is a serious breech of the schools policy.''

Obviously. I lightly nodded.

''What reason brought you into doing such harm to your best friend?'' He asked, looking up from is laptop.

I was wondering if he wanted a proper answer, I wasn't sure what to say.

''Um..she was being..horrible.'' I quietly replied. I wondered what Freddie was doing now. Was he comforting Carly? Had he left school or was he talking to another member of staff?

''Sam, no matter how much you were annoyed at Carly, violence is not the answer. I was extremely surprised and disappointed to hear that you had punched Carly Shay. Was it something to do with iCarly?'' He questioned.

He had no idea. He thought the root of this cause, the reason why me and Carly had been shouting and screaming, and the reason why I had punched her and broke into tears, was because of a little argument we had over iCarly? I couldn't even be bothered to go into the depth of how upsetting and heart wrenching the problem was, and how it was so hard to be fixed.

''...no.'' I replied, wanting to get this over and done with. I can't be fixed with all the blame. ''Carly kept pushing Freddie. The first time he fell over, but the second time I punched her before she could touch Freddie.''

''I see,'' he said, in thought. ''Are you dating Freddie again by any chance?''

''Yeah,'' I replied. ''He was trying to protect me.'' He didn't need to know all this business.

''But the thing is Sam, a simple push with no physical damage is little compared to a hard full on punch. Yes, Carly may have a minor punishment but what you did was much worse.''

Principal Franklin, you don't get it! I thought. She's trying to ruin mine and Freddie's relashonship, she insulted me, she pushed Freddie around and treated me like shit. I wish he could understand. It seems like no one understands me nowadays. Apart from Freddie.

''As I told you on Monday, Sam, if you break any more rules there will be serious consequences. We do not accept this kind of behaviour in the school.''

''I know,'' I said.

Principal Franklin sighed. He typed and clicked a couple of times. ''The nurse has just emailed me saying Carly has bruised tissue and irritated skin. Due to this violent action, I have called the police to have a talk with you.'' He informed.

The police? Not again. My heart started thudding in my chest.

''So please wait here, until they arrive.'' He said, before looking down at his laptop and typing fast.

I looked around his office. Nothing much had changed since I'd been here, the same familiar room I had visited regularly since I was 13. I can't believe how quickly time goes by. I took out my phone, and texted Freddie:

'police r arrivin. where r u? xxx' I sent.

A couple of minutes later I got a reply, 'police? oh no. gl i'm in my room, waitin 4 u xxxx' I smiled. I couldn't wait to see him! I slid my phone back in the pocket of my boot cut jeans and anxiously waited.

About 10 minutes later, the door opened and two police officers strolled in. I looked at them. One was a woman with brown hair in a ponytail and the other was a man with dark brown hair hiding behind his hat.

''Hello, officers,'' Principal Franklin greeted in a formal voice.

''Hello Ted, and you must be Samantha Puckett?'' The woman asked, looking me up and down.

''Yeah,'' I replied. Just get on with it! The two police officers sat down.

''Well Samanatha, we have b-'

''My names _Sam'' _I corrected, I hated it when people called me Samantha. Apart from if it was Freddie.

''Okay, well, Sam, we have been investigating your case, and since you have had a considerable amount of experiences with the police before, we are going to have to take you into the police station. What you did is harm to another person, which is potentially a breach of the law, meaning we will have to take you in and possibly hold you in one of our cells before we decide whether to let you off or not.''

No. This can't be happening.

''But you can't hold me in a prison!'' I said desperately, standing up out of my seat.

''It's not a prison, its a youth detention centre. For people like you,'' the woman explained. She made it sound as if I had some sort of mental disability or something.

''You can't! It was just a punch, it's not like I'm gonna do it again! It was for a good reason!'' My voice bounced across the room.

''No reason is good enough to result in violence, unless it risks your death.'' The man police officer grimly said.

I can't believe this happened. Because of Carly. My fun is ruined, again by Carly. Now I'm gonna be stuck in a cell waiting for them to make up their damn minds when I could be with Freddie!

''This is so not fair.'' I shouted. The police officers just had an emotionless expression.

''I'm sorry Sam, but this is the way it goes,'' the woman said, ''we will be coming by your house first thing tomorrow morning to collect you. Don't even think about escaping or missing because we will be able to track you down and you will be even more trouble, and could face a longer sentence.''

''Can you come to Freddie's instead?'' I asked.

''Why?'' The woman said.

''Because I'm gonna be spending my last night with Freddie.''

The police officers looked at Principal Franklin, as if to ask if it was okay, he nodded, and gave them a clipboard. The woman read, ''Freddie Benson? Apartment D?''

I nodded, and they placed the clipboard back on the table, ''Okay, that's fine.'' the woman replied.

''Okay, now lets go over a few rules and guidlines...'' the Man offered.

Phht. No way. I had wasted enough time in this cramped office, and I had heard what I needed to hear. I looked around, and saw that the window was open. Suddenly I grabbed my bag and sprinted to the window and leaped out into the fresh air. ''No...Sam..COME BACK!'' Principal Franklin yelled in his loud, deep voice. Before they had a chance to chase after me I sprinted halfway down the road.

I took out my phone and texted Freddie, 'Gtg 2 police station 2moz, comin to urs xx'

The last night I have without being locked up...

Let's spend it with Freddie!

**A shorter chapter, but the update will be coming fast! Pleease take your time to review, I get really excited to read a new review! lolol.**


End file.
